Tutorial
Learn about how to make the most out of your village! Being money and space efficient with happiness: Having a nice looking town is something I’m sure most of us want, but early on in the game, space and money issues make that difficult. There are the letters we can send as gifts, yes- but those take up 2x2 spaces, and grant only 200 happiness. For 400g, you can buy a section of fence. Its 2x1 spaces, and grants 200 happiness. This means, for the same amount of space as a letter, you can have 400 happiness. The corner fence pieces are 200g, 100 happiness, and take up 1x1 Sure, its not exactly the prettiest way to have a town, but it gets the job done, and you can have more room for factories and the like. Note: My village usually looks like a strange game of tetris. xD And clicking on links in the gift sharing thread is NOT to be underestimated. Those flowers are worth 275 happiness for a 1x1 square, not to mention its free. And free fencing is easily available as well! Also, the 3 things under the ‘specials tab’ grant 1,000 happiness each, and only for 600g! Using them costs cash, but they are a HUGE boost to just have in your town. Don’t forget the welcome balloons either! Here is the link to receive them, if you didn’t get the email; here is the link those are worth a hefty 1,400 happiness. There are also links to receive flowers that take up only a 1x1 square, and grant 275 happiness. There are at least 15 possible links for these, as that’s how many I currently have. If someone could provide me with links to them, I would be most grateful. Save your cash! No matter how tempting it may be to plant a bunch of watermelons early on for some easy gold, or use it to expand your land, don’t do it, unless you plan on buying more. The level 5 house upgrade at level 30 can currently only be bought with cash- 500 to be exact. It’s possible to get this through quests, and the daily bonuses, but you need to be frugal with it. Do your math. Sure, sunflowers are a huge payoff when they finally bloom, but how much gold and exp is it really when you break it down? Not much. This is a mistake I see a lot of players making. Sunflowers are intended for when you’ll be at work/school/sleeping, or otherwise don’t have a lot of time to play the game. Take a look at the factories, animals, and plants and decide what a good routine for your playstyle is. Do you spend a lot of time at your computer during the day? I do. So I grow tomatoes, a LOT of them. If you’ve got a lot of time on your hands, they are an excellent balance between gold and good exp. I have a similar strategy when it comes to my factories. I mostly have ones that have a short prep time, because those are usually the ones that provide the most gold. This game is designed to favor those that can spend a lot of time on it, but even if you can’t, don’t worry. You can still be efficient and level fast if you play your cards right, and take a good look at times. If you want to get REALLY fancy, you can switch out faster moving factories to use in the daytime, when you’re around more- then put slower ones out at night. Make the most out of your inventory storage! Once you hit level 10, you get your inventory, which has 5 spaces to start off with, and slowly gains more slots as you level. The spaces are per type of item. So, lets say you have 10 letter ‘O’ decorations, and didn’t want to use them, but you don’t want to sell them either. You can store all 10 in your inventory, and they will take up only one spot. Currently, 3 of my spots are being used by factories. Trees- There are a lot of mixed feelings about the game’s trees, and for pretty good reason. I’ll use the apple tree as a general example. It costs 500g to plant. And an apple is worth a measly 5g. So in other words, you’d have to harvest 100 apples for it to pay itself off on its own. The apple vinegar distillery bumps that up to a 20g profit, but in order to keep that running full time, you would need 10 trees. Thats a lot of room being taken up by trees, and the distillery isn’t all that amazingly profitable either. But there is a quest that requires to to make a certain amount of the stuff, so you have to build the factory anyway. But this is where your storage can come in handy. You can store factories in your inventory. So- let your apples stock up for a while, and then switch out one factory for it, and you can make your batches of vinegar when you’re around your computer, and have enough apples stored so it doesn’t have to sit idle. Personally after I finished that quest I got rid of the distillery, but thats up to you. Plan ahead! Remember I sold my vinegar distillery? I’m still saving those apples. Take a look at the list of things below the main game screen. Level 26 gives you the ability to build an apple sauce factory. I’m still not sure of its time/profit, but since apples are pretty worthless anyway, I decided to just hang on to them. The honey is a little more tempting to sell, but I’m hanging on to those as well. And level 21 gives you access to a bullpen, even though there’s no factory that uses it until level 29. And the cocoa tree that’s available 2 levels before the chocolate factory. This is good for short term as well. When I harvest my sunflowers every morning, I sell some, but I also keep enough to keep my bees fed throughout the day, so I don’t have to grow sunflowers when I could be growing something more profitable. Same thing with growing corn for my popcorn factory and my bull. I set a field to grow, and I go do my yoga routine, it lines up perfectly, and I have plenty of corn. Make the most of your factories As I said above, build your town according to your schedule. Want to only have to check in a few times a day? Pigpens and sausage factories are a great way to go, while things that have a low preptime like cows and the butter factories might not be the best idea. Take a look at all them and see what suits your style. Don’t forget, if you find yourself with more time than usual, switch out some slower factories and pop out some fast ones for a while! Daily Bonus: Wait for it! The daily bonus is for logging in every day. The bonus gradually gets higher each day you wait to collect it, so if you want the best reward, wait for day 10!